Precision assembly of lenses into lens systems requires precise and stable location of the optical elements, typically singlet or doublet lenses, with respect to mechanical datums in the cell or barrel of the lens system. While many techniques exist for the precise location of axially thin lenses, the location of an axially thick lens presents difficulties, especially the simultaneous achievement of accurate centration and tilt of the optical element. The problem is especially difficult for lenses where the clear apertures required on the optical surfaces are comparable in size to the edge diameter of the lens, as both external optical surfaces may not be available for mechanical registration. Often the lens element is fabricated with a low wedge error, i.e., the angle between the external optical surfaces, but additional tilt is introduced when the optical element is potted into a mechanical cell. This tilt error is introduced by the required diametral clearance between the outer diameter (OD) of the lens element versus the internal diameter (ID) of the mechanical cell. Some clearance is required to allow assembly, and this clearance allows slop between the two components resulting in an unwanted residual tilt of the optical component with respect to mechanical datums in the lens cell. To attempt to address this problem the lens may be actively tilted with feedback to determine proper alignment. The problem may be further addressed by careful metrology of the mating components and sorting to achieve the lowest clearance fit; or in high-volume applications, post-assembly sorting and rework of the assemblies. These approaches may be very expensive and, therefore, improved methods of addressing the problem discussed above may be desired.